A Walk in the Other Man'sPaws
by Luck E. Thirteen
Summary: Freaky Friday... Twilight style! When Edward and Jacob switch bodies because Edward violates the treaty and goes to La Push, chaos ensues. This is my first fan fiction so no flames, please! PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!
1. Chapter 1

-1A Walk in the Other Man's… Paws

EPOV

When I entered the living room, the tense atmosphere caught me by surprise. Carlisle and Alice stopped speaking at the first sound of footsteps, and they looked up tentatively when I entered the room. They both diverted their thoughts to mundane topics—the weather, the wallpaper. But it was too late; I had heard snippets of their conversation a couple moments ago.

"You were thinking about Bella," I said. It wasn't a question. "What's going on?"

Carlisle stood, heaving a sigh. "I'm sure everything's fine, Edward. Nothing's _going on_."

"_Alice_," I snarled. She looked too nervous, too giddy.

"Edward. A little possessive, aren't you? Now we can't even _think _Bella's name without getting snarled at?" Alice raised her eyebrows, and I snarled at her again, advancing. "Fine," she continued. "If you really want to know, Bella has disappeared from my visions. It's not a big deal, it just means—""Jacob Black." All three of us hissed his name at the same time. I bounded toward the door before we had even muttered his last name.

"Wait, come back!" Carlisle commanded. I stopped, but only for a moment.

"Edward, she can see Jacob now and again, can't she?" Carlisle reasoned.

"He's angry… he… he doesn't want her to marry me… he's _not playing fair._ I'm just going to stop by La Push. Bella won't even know I'm there. I'll wait in the woods, and I won't go anywhere near their property. I just want to be near enough to help her if she needs it."

"Alright…" Carlisle said, but I was already out the door.

When I pulled the Volvo over near the Black's property, I listened to Jacob's thoughts. Soon enough, I realized I didn't need to. I could hear loud voices coming from around the trees. I wanted to see if it was only Jacob and Bella, but I knew that stepping on their property would break the treaty. I listened to their argument:

"Jake, leave me alone. I have to go back to Edward. I _love _Edward. Don't you get it? I tried to make amends, Jake. That's why I came here, but if you get near me again—"

"Bella, you only _think _you're in love. I can show you love better than a bloodsucker. Have you forgotten what a real kiss is like?"

"JACOB!" Bella screeched, and I could only picture Jacob advancing on Bella, lips puckered. Before I could process my emotions, I had jumped out of the car and was running towards La Push. I had waited too long to give the cur a piece of my mind. I couldn't be the patient hero any longer.

Jacob and Bella came into view; Jacob had her in his arms. I leaped toward them, and I don't know exactly when I crossed the property line, but all of a sudden, there was a flash of light. Pain ripped through me, like my body was splitting apart. The world spun, whizzed, blurred…

Suddenly, everything was just as it had been a moment ago. Except… I was where Jacob had been a second earlier, and I was staring at… me. _Huh_. Suddenly, I looked down and noticed my skin. It was shades darker. I noticed my clothes. They weren't mine. I noticed my arms. They were wrapped around Bella.

The truth sank in. I had crossed the line of La Push; I had broken the treaty. And now, though I didn't know why, I was in Jacob Black's body, and he was in mine. Bella hadn't noticed a thing. It was only Jacob and me who had seen the lights and the whirling. I let go of Bella and choked back the horror. I could see that Jacob realized what happened, but unlike me, a small smile crossed his face.

Jacob—in my body—stepped forward. "Come on Bella, love. Let's go home."

"Wait!" I yelled, but Jacob had scooped Bella into his arms and was walking towards my car.

_Great_, I thought. _My enemy just kidnapped my fiancé._


	2. Chapter 2

-1JPOV

All I can say is, that was _weird. _I mean, I'm in the bloodsucker's body? This should be interesting…

I debated whether to bring Bella home or to the Cullen's house. What would Edward do? Edward would do the most chivalrous, _boring_ thing he could do, which meant… home.

I steered the Volvo awkwardly. I'm not exactly the epitome of an experienced driver. I kept glancing at Bella, expecting her to grab the wheel and scream, "Who are you? And where's EDWARD?" Everything went smoothly, until Bella realized that her car was still at La Push.

"Why didn't you remind me?" She accused me gently.

"You were upset. Don't you want to spend time with me, Bella?" I tried to sound like Edward. Suave. Edward would be suave.

"You know that!" Bella giggled. I breathed in deeply, wishing her words were truly for me. I could pretend…

"I'll get it for you soon, love," I explained. Meanwhile I thought, _sure. _If she had a car, she could drive back to La Push anytime, and the real Edward would tell her the truth. For now, though, I could keep making promises, and she'd believe them. After all, 'Edward' doesn't lie. Inside, I laughed. This was perfect!

I pulled into the Swann's driveway, and Bella sat there for a moment. Was she waiting for me to help her out? She sighed, opened the door, and stumbled out.

"Bye. I love you," I murmured.

Bella smiled, "Love you more!" She closed the door and I watched as she disappeared into the house.

I walked tentatively into the Cullen's house. I knew what I had to do: be such a convincing Edward that everyone would think 'Jacob' was crazy if he denied his identity. I had to make sure no one could possibly believe I was anyone but Edward Cullen. Then, I could spend an eternity with Bella. Heck, I could _marry _Bella.

When I opened the door, Edward's sister was sitting at the table. What was her name again? Something with an 'A.' She heaved a sigh of relief.

"You disappeared from my vision! I figured that after you left La Push I would be able to see you again, but you never came back! I was getting nervous!" The sister said. She spoke so fast and seemed so bubbly, I couldn't believe anyone could survive living in a house with her. But Bella found her so endearing…

Eek. She couldn't see werewolves. I guess I still counted, even though I was in a vampire's body. I didn't know how to answer. "Oh, Agnes," I muttered.

She looked taken aback, and I laughed nervously.

"Just kidding. Of course," I said. _What was her name?_

"So, how did it go?" The sister asked.

"Oh… good. Real good," I mumbled. I had to get away from here. "You know, I'm going to go… take a nap or something."

"A nap? Edward!" She giggled.

I groaned. I wouldn't even last a minute in this house. I'm never going to fit into a family of bloodsuckers.

"I'm just kidding! I meant shower. See you," I said.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. If I couldn't pass for Edward long enough to spend forever with Bella, I could at least make sure things didn't go smoothly for her and the real Edward when the Cullen's found out the truth. Maybe she'd come back to me after all. I mean, would she _seriously _care about a trivial thing like _personality _if I had the bloodsucker's body?

"Uh… wait a sec," I said. "Do you think you could hold off on those wedding invitations? I mean, I would really rather if you didn't send out any more right now."

"Why?" She asked. "They're so pretty! Didn't you see them?"

"Yeah," I said passively. "But… Bella and I are having second thoughts. Maybe you could just hold off?"

"Second thoughts? Is everything all right between you two?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just… right out of high school is a bit young to _marry_, don't you think?" I reasoned.

"Depends which century's standards you use."

"And also, Alice," _Yes! That's her name! _"We were talking today. Bella and I. I'm not sure she's quite over that other boy, yet."

"Other boy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you know." A sly smile came across my face, and I struggled to stay Edward like. "Jacob Black."


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I looked around, searching La Push for an answer. Jacob had just made off with Bella, and no one knew it. I tried to keep calm… and subdue the anger. This wasn't the time to go rip Jacob to shreds. Anyhow, what would happen to _my _body?

An idea hit me: maybe someone in Jacob's pack could help me. I disappeared into the woods like I had always seen Jake do, and tried my best to phase into his wolf form. For a moment, nothing happened—except I successfully worked myself into a fit of fatigue and nervousness. I tried again, concentrating harder. I mean, I've gone through school enough times. How hard could it be if the dog could do it? I felt a spinning sensation near my head like a gust of wind passing. I reached up and touched my face… furry. I looked down at the rest of my body… not furry. I gasped, panicking. I had turned myself into _half _a dog. _Concentrate, Edward. _I thought. I couldn't do anything with the head of a wolf and the body of a human.

I closed my eyes and tried to zone the world out, but Bella's face kept popping into my mind. It gave me an idea: _Do it for Bella. You have to do it for Bella._

The whirring sensation spread to my legs, and suddenly they shortened. I fell to the ground, placing my hands in front of me so I was on all fours. My hands were still hands; not paws.

I focused on Bella's face: _Come ON, Edward. _Finally, in one quick gust, the sensation engulfed my body. I had transformed. Instantly, I could hear the thoughts of Jacob's pack around me. I sat back on my hind legs like a puppy, perking my ears up a little.

I recognized Quil's voice first. "_Quil," _I thought, trying to direct my thoughts forcefully. "_Quil, I—"_

_ "You're not Jacob…"_

_ "I know, Quil, but—"_

_ "Stop. How do you know me?" _Quil's voice panicked. Suddenly, he shouted, "_Go away!" _

Quil phased out.

I listened next for Embry, and heard his voice. I tried another approach.

"_Hey Embry, this is Edward Cullen. I was wondering—"_

_ "BLOOKSUCKER! SAM!" _Embry screeched inside my head.

Embry phased out.

"_I guess it's just you and me," _Thought a calm voice. Sam.

_ "Hello. This is—"_

_ "Yes, I know, Edward. Do you think Embry was the only one who heard you? You're going to need to get used to this if you're going to highjack Jacob's body." _There was a pause. "_Seriously, Cullen, what did you do to Jacob?_

_ "Nothing! It just… happened when I stepped onto La Push."_

_ "You do good work, Cullen," _Sam replied sarcastically.

_"Can't you help? He's got Bella! He's got my body!_

_ "Calm down. Have you told Bella?" _Sam asked.

_ "Told Bella? Why would Bella believe me? Can't you DO something?"_

_ "I'm not a miracle worker, Edward, and I think you're underestimating your fiancé. Trust her."_

Sam phased out.

I figured that left me one option. I looked at the darkening sky and knew it would be dark within half an hour. I had to visit the Swann household, no matter what emotional damage I risked causing Bella…

…Just as long as I could find my human form first.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

After a clumsy transformation from wolf into my—well, Jacob's—human form, I hopped into the nearest car I saw on the Black's property and drove to the Swann residence. The dark sky shone clearly with stars, and I absentmindedly gazed at them, longing to be home, or with Bella, or in my own body…

After pulling into the driveway and getting out, I stood outside Bella's window for a moment, just reveling over the awkwardness of a human body. I could feel the heat emanating from my own limbs, and it made me shudder. The real question at hand seemed to be: could I, Edward Cullen, climb to Bella's window in Jacob Black's body? I decided to try it; and soon found myself stuck halfway up the side of her house, clinging to a drainpipe. My face flushed with embarrassment as I tried to justify my situation, but the truth was, I couldn't get used to the weight of Jacob's body pulling me toward the ground. I scowled. _Laurent was an enemy. Jane is an enemy. Gravity should not be an enemy!_

I reached up to grab the drainpipe more securely, and as I attempted to hoist myself up farther along the side of the house, there was a terrible cracking as the drainpipe came loose from the wall. Part of the drainpipe broke off, hurtling toward the ground, spraying water in my face and on my clothing. Just in time, I grabbed a piece of molding just underneath Bella's window, hanging there like a rag doll. The drainpipe hit the ground with a crash, and the sound seemed to echo in the still darkness. For a moment, I barely dared to breath (which I wasn't used to doing anyway) as the front door open and I heard footsteps. Someone took a step outside the house, and Charlie's loud voice boomed, "Who's there?" After a moment of silence, he returned to the house. Bella came to the window and for a moment, I thought she would faint. _Open the window! _I mouthed.

After a moment's hesitation, Bella opened her window. "What are you _doing _here?"

I realized that the answer to her question would not be a simple one, and anyway, it wouldn't be very nice to just smile and say: "Well, if you really want to know, I came to explain that I'm actually your boyfriend, I just look like a cur. Please forgive me even though it's all my fault…" Instead, I ignored her question entirely.

"Bella, please open the window a little more so I can come inside," I said.

"Jake, please go. Do you want me to call Charlie? Edward warned me you'd try to do this. He—"

"Bella, it's not what you think. It's not what it looks like," I managed to croak. Gutter water was still dripping from my face.

"Oh, _come on_," She snapped, beginning to close the window.

My arms were beginning to get tired. If they were anyone's arms but Jacob's (or maybe _mine_), they would have given out already. I tried to fight the panic.

"I _am _Edward. And Jacob's _me! _Just let me in!!" I regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth. Who in their right mind would believe _that_?

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Go away, Jacob."

"Bella, you're my Juliet. I can tell you about _Wuthering Heights_, or Claude Debussy. I can tell you what you talk about in your sleep!"

"That just makes you a _stalker, _Jake If you're still here after I count to ten, I'm calling Charlie. One, two…"

I began to hum her lullaby, slowly and deliberately. At first, she didn't hear.

"Three, four…" Slowly, the tune registered.

"F-f-f-ive…" she stuttered. Then she fell silent. I could tell she couldn't accept that it was not Jacob, but she couldn't dismiss her song, either.

Trembling, Bella pried the window open, and took a step back to let me in.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, but if you review, I promise I'll try to update more quickly! Thanks Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen for the ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

My hands were nearly going to give out when Bella finally opened her window. I climbed in, and she backed up tentatively. I couldn't stand to see her so afraid of me, but after all, who wouldn't be? Either she believed that I was Edward in Jacob's body, and that fact alone could sufficiently creep anyone out, or she thought I was Jacob back to kiss her again.

"Thanks Bella," I said quietly. She just nodded, then sat hesitantly at the end of her bed.

Finally, she mustered the courage to whisper, "Would you please try to explain what's going on?"

"I already did, love—it's not very complicated, but completely unimaginable. Do you remember Jacob trying to kiss you?"

"Jake… stop."

"Bella, I'm _not _Jacob. Do you remember?" I insisted.

"Do you really have to ask to figure out the answer?"

"Fine. So after he tried to kiss you, I got upset and ran to… I don't know… show him that a vampire can outrun a mangy cur. When I stepped onto LaPush and violated the treaty, something weird happened. I think I ended up switching bodies with Jacob Black," I explained, looking at Bella hopefully.

She laughed, peals of cruel sarcasm bouncing around the room. "Yeah, of course. Because that really happens outside of movies."

"Did you think vampires existed outside of movies? Werewolves? Even true love? Come on Bella, trust me!" My voice was becoming more frantic.

"_Trust _you? I don't know who the heck you _are_!" She exclaimed.

"I'M EDWARD!" In a fit of hysteria, I leaned forward and kissed her—just like I always do. It took a moment for her to react, and by the time she realized what was happening I had already pulled away. She stared at me for a moment, awe struck. She smiled—just a little—and whispered, "And you kiss like a vampire, too."

Then she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Believe me now?" I asked. In response, she kissed me again.

"What now? How are you going to switch back?"

"I have no idea!" I exclaimed. "What I'm concerned about right now is teaching Jacob Black a little lesson."

"I hear you," Bella said, a hint of eagerness in her voice. "But how?

"I don't know… wait… what if…" I leaned over and whispered the rest in her ear. I had a plan. A _brilliant _plan.

She began to laugh. "You know, that could work!"

"If you can pull it off Bella. You need to act the part. Right?"

"Of course," She reassured me.

I brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "When should we carry out our plan? When is the perfect time for revenge?"

Bella smirked. "I'd say… right now."

JPOV—the next morning

It was odd what happened next. I was just sitting in Edward's room in the Cullen's house and trying to avoid the other Cullens. I heard the sound of a car pulling in the driveway, and when I went to my window, I recognized the truck immediately.

Bella knocked on the door and Alice let her in. "Edward's upstairs!" Alice chirped, bubbly as ever. I opened the door and gave Bella a seductive smile.

"Hi Bella," I whispered, draping my arm around her.

Bella didn't smile. "We need to talk, Edward," She said soberly.

I paused. _That didn't sound good_, I thought. _What is she mad about? That sounds like a prologue to a break-up talk. But why would Bella break up with Edward? Damn, I'm stuck in Edward's body!_

"Edward," She said, "I just… I really like Jacob. A lot. In fact, I'm going right over to La Push to tell him. Right now."

_What?! _For a moment, my tongue slipped. "But I'M Jacob!" I yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. And I'm Charlie. Of course."

"Bye Edward. We can talk later. Right now, I just really want to see Jacob."

"But… BUT—"

Bella walked out. _Can things get any worse? I was transformed into my crush's true love, only to find out that she doesn't like her true love anymore. And now, it's too late._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine!  
**

**A/N: Please review! I'll update sooner if I get a lot of reviews!**

Jacob POV

It was as if I had horse blinders on—I only had one goal, one hope. That was to transform back into Jacob Black before Bella managed to profess her love to the wrong 'Jacob.' I jumped into Edward's Volvo and raced down to LaPush. _This is so stupid, _I thought.

_Even when I get down to LaPush, I won't know what to DO! I won't know how to transform back!_

All the same, I parked the car and wandered onto LaPush territory. Edward stepped out of the bushes. _Why was he in the bushes?_

"You jerk. This is all your fault!" Edward yelled. Somehow, it didn't seem like him. It seemed superficial… _acted _even.

I stuttered a little. "Do you think I _want _to be stuck as a bloodsucker?"

"At least you get the girl," Edward sneered.

_Should I tell him? _I wondered. _Or would he refuse to change back if he knew? Or maybe he would kill me for messing up his perfect relationship…_

"Yeah…" I said. "That's for sure. But I want to change back! How do we do it?"

"How should I know?" Edward sneered. "Carlisle told me something once, though. He was telling me a story about this happening once before. He said that if the transformation negatively influenced someone's life, you need to admit to her that you made a mistake and that it's all your fault. You might have to make it up to her, too. Then you'll change back"

"Are you talking about Bella? I need to tell Bella that I screwed up? No!"

"Then see you later, bloodsucker!"

"Wait! What about you? Isn't it your fault, too? You crossed the line!"

"Only because I was trying to help someone that I love. That doesn't count."

"Are you sure?" _None of this made any sense whatsoever._

"Yes. Completely." I saw the same flicker of insincerity cross Edward's eyes. Was he lying to me?

"Fine. See you later, bloodsucker. Or cur. Or whatever you want to be called right now."

EPOV

As soon as Jacob left, Bella emerged out of the bushes where she hid.

"How was my acting?" I asked.

"Ha! 'You have to tell the person that it's all your fault?' He must be crazy to believe that!"

"You better let me drive you home, Bella. He's probably going to talk to you right now. To admit all his mistakes," I chuckled a little.

"How did you even think of that? It so… corny. Like a little kid's story book. _You have to learn your lesson before you change back._"

"The _real _question is, what are you going to make him do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, I've got ideas!" Bella bragged.

"Dammit, doesn't Jacob have a car? Where is it?" I looked around anxiously. My eyes fell on an old motorcycle, and I grabbed Bella's hand. "Here, get on!" I handed her a helmet.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how to ride that thing?"

I smiled and lifted her on the motorcycle. "Sure. Get on." I put the helmet on her head, because she wasn't doing it herself. I climbed on in front of her.

"EDWARD!!" She yelled, but I had already hit the gas and we were headed off to the Swann residence.


End file.
